mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sausage's Army
The Sausage's Army was a drug cartel that was founded in 1999. It was led by Alejandro Sausage, a Bolivian drug lord who had political connections, so his drug factories and warehouses were well-guarded by military soldiers. In 2010, he was killed in an attack on his mansion in Cochabamba by Tone Montana, who was gaining power in Miami and wanted to get rid of all of his enemies. History The Sausage army was the toughest cartel in the world in 2005. The Army had connections with the mayor, including Pedro Quinn of the Andes Sugar Corporation, General Edward Strasser, commander of the First Army Corps, Ariel Bleyer, of the Ministry of the Interior, and Charles Goodson from Washington, D.C. They were powerful, leading the heroin trade in Bolivia and Miami. The Colombians were led by Alejandro Sausage, who purchased a large mansion in Cochabamba, and was educated in England, being intelligent and strong. In 2006, they came under heat when a journalist reported the cartel's connections with General Cucombre, Minister of Defense of Bolivia, who bought a $12 million villa in Japan. He was going to go on 60 Minutes on British, French, Italian, and Swiss television a while later, so Sausage approached his ally Tony Montana of the Montana Gang for help in murdering the journalist, alongside Alberto Shadow, an expert in the "BOOM!" business. However, since children were getting into the journalist's car, Montana refused to blow it up, and shot Alberto before he could detonate the car bomb. The Colombians retaliated by invading Montana's mansion in 2008, killing all of his henchmen. Montana escaped from the mansion in his limo, wounded, while the Colombians reported that he was dead. They managed affairs in their own country, conspiring with Montana's lawyer George Sheffield to murder him. They failed to kill him in all of their tries, and Montana took over most of Miami by mid 2009. Montana go to Cochabamba, armed with a whole arsenal of weapons, as a one-man army. He shot his way through all of the members, and he killed Sheffield, Gaspar Gomez, and Sausage, butt still not ending the cartel. In 2013, the Army was led by their Capo, mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fuelled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, snort cocaine and steal. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patrolling the island or at outposts and are easily distinguishable from the police, Rakyat and common villagers by their red clothing. The Sausage's army hold a grudge against the Rakyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have bigger quality weapons and equipment than the Rakyat. Most of the Sausage troops have military training to fight professionally. They were personally hired by Hoyt Volker to protect him and his business. Some even wear yellow clothing and armour. Sausage's army take the place as main enemies once the player reaches the Southern Island, being tougher to take down than they were before, but once Jason acquires the Colombian military recruit uniform, they will only attack if provoked. It is important to note that even when wearing the uniform, Jason is not allowed to enter high-security command centres or outposts. Also, Jason will not be allowed to attack civilians while wearing the suit; doing so will cause nearby Rakyat to attack him. Despite that, the Rakyats, will try to make Sausage's men angry at them, which shows the Rakyats have no fear or respect for the Sausage's army at all. These days the Army operates usally in Miami, Florida or in Cuba. Rules Upon arrival on the Rook Islands, Hoyt provides recruits with a set of rules. They are as follows: # Protect Hoyt's and Eduardo's product # Kill any native/random innocent person on sight # All profits go to Hoyt As punishment for breaking the rules the offender will be placed in a small metal cage, doused in petrol and burnt alive. This is witnessed when Jason infiltrates the docks to pose as one of Hoyt's men and gain his trust. Known members *Don - Alejandro Sausage, Eduardo Vittorez *Underboss - Alberto Shadow (killed), Eduardo Vittorez (became boss), Antonio Escuella, Hoyt Volker *Lawyer - George Sheffield (former), Simon Trent *Capo - Eduardo Vittorez (promoted), Jorge Hannavera, Alejandro Ferrio, Tyrone Marrezzo, Vaas Montenegro, Jesus Gonzalo, Simon Gonzalo, Gregorio, Manuel Varga *Soldiers - Javier Borrachon, Antonio Escuella (became underboss), Herman Morales, Roberto De Santa, Carlos Reyes, Sam Becker (traitor, killed), Foster, Manny, Eduardo, Paul Arturo, Jorge, Julio, Gregorio (promoted), Ramirez, many more *Allies - Gaspar Gomez, Nacho Contreras, Burrell Cartel, Sheffield's Cartel Trivia *At first, the Sausage's Army seem to have an uneasy alliance with Rakyat. The alliance is broken when Jason Brody comes to Cuba, however. *As stated in the handbook, some Sausage troops come from a military background while some without prior experiences are also recruited. *Sausage's troops earn a minimum pay check of $30,000. *Sausage's army tends to win in gunfight with the Rakyat due to their superior armor and equipment. *Sausage troops will never fire on innocents, even though it says in rules they must. They do not get killed for breaking this rule, whatsoever. *In their dialogue, Sausage's boys may occasionally make a Jurassic Park reference. For example: "Good thing we didn't live in an island with dinosaur on it." *Some Sausage troops actually want to leave the Rook Islands. Some of them will mutter that another Sausage member is making more money than them and consider asking for a raise or promotion. *Even after Hoyt's death and the destruction of most of their organization, Sausage men will still be seen and they will still use the Hoyt's Mansion, the bridge, the cavern, and the Sausage's Army Airstrip as their spawning points even when the campaign is over. *Sometimes when mauled by a bear or a tiger, they use the same screaming audio that the Rakyat use. *It is unknown what became of the rest of the Sausage's men, who were exposed as traitors who intend to steal from Hoyt, by Brody. Given Hoyt's retaliative nature, it is more than likely that he had them all brutally killed (likely burned alive in middle of town) as punishment. *After you have gotten the Sausage army outfit, the troops in the Compound can be heard saying "This island is as good as mine, and no one is gonna stop me". Meaning they all actually want the island as their own. *Their theme song is Far Cry 3's theme song, mainly because they are one of the central characters in the game. Theme Song The theme song of Sausage's Army is actually the theme of the game where they appear as main enemies, Far Cry 3. Category:Gangs Category:Armies Category:Scarface Category:Rich People Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil